


So we Became

by Olicity_life



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olicity_life/pseuds/Olicity_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver had Connor before the island. Roy and Felicity are siblings and Roy and Thea are dating but Oliver keeps intruding and throwing him out of the house this is how i think they would've met had that been the case. Is it the start of something beautiful? Bad at  summaries sorry please read :D<br/>Ps. I would really like a beta.... idk how to get one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anger....

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by DC comics and the cw I just own my thoughts :D

So we became…

 

One afternoon Felicity Smoak was taking a nap in her king sized bed only to be awoken to the unmistakable sound of her shrilling ringtone. She answered without bothering to check caller ID. “Hello?” Felicity answered. “Why didn’t you tell me Roy was dating Thea Queen?” Her mother Donna Smoak screeched into the phone.  Thea Queen was heir to one of the wealthiest families in all of California. Felicity sighed before answering “Ma, it isn’t my story to tell it’s his. When he is ready for you to know he will tell you about it okay?”  Donna went on and on about how this girl had her bad boy son so smitten; after a few minutes of catching up the sound of the front door opening up caught her attention.  “Ma, I have to go someone is at the door.” And with that she hung up. She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the living room where she knew her brother was brooding over something based on the way he slammed the door open and closed. With the pressure of the bang the picture besides the door fell and broke into a million pieces.

 “Roy, what has you so livid?” She asked rubbing his back softly.

 “Every single time he throws me out before I can even finish my hello, saying if I know what is good for me I’ll stay away from his sister, he doesn’t understand that I can’t stay away from her. She is my light Lissy. His parents invite me to stay for dinner but he always has security escort me off the premises.” He sighed towards the end rubbing a frustrated hand across his face.

“That imbecile,” She states exasperatedly “Have you tired talking him man to man? Told him you love her too?”  For an hour they talked and he told her about all the things he kept from her. By the end of that conversation she was seeing red. She sure as heck wouldn’t sit around and watch her brother be in pain or treated like dust by some snobby rich boy. So she stood up went to her room changed into a pair of black jeans a tank top and a cardigan on top of it. She grabbed her coat, wallet and key and walked to the door. She left the with roy trailing behind her, ignoring his pleas with her to not to ruin his relationship anymore then her brother already has. She drove her car all the way to Queen Manor, already planning in her head what she was going to say to this Oliver Queen guy that her brother despises so much.

Forty-five minutes later she parked her car at the front door after being granted the right to enter the premises. She walked the 3 foot distance to their door and mustered up all her courage and rang the door bell. Thea was the one to open the door much to her surprise that it wasn’t one of the staff that they had around the house.  She hugged her in welcome.  “Hey, Lissy what brings you by?”  Thea asked as she kissed Roy’s cheek already knowing full and well why they were here.

“I would like to give this snotty ignorant brother of yours a few choice words.”  She said. Just then a voice came into the room interrupting what she was sure was to be a long rant about said man. She turned shocked eyes to the person responsible for the voice.  “I am the snotty ignorant brother. Who are you? I like to go by Oliver by the way; at least that is what my birth certificate says.” Oliver’s loud confident voice quipped.  Felicity’s shock wore away and was immediately replaced by anger. She walked up to Oliver and poked him in his very well defined chest saying “I know damn well “who” you are. Scratch that, I know of you. Doesn’t mean I like you though.” She took a calming breath “Keep treating my brother like dust and I will strip you of your pretty little trust fund and send it to an anonymous charity faster than you can count to 3 with just the swipe of my gorgeously polished nail.” She said while pointing her finger against his chest one more time for good measure; in what Roy and Thea called her “loud voice”.  She mumbled something about him being pigheaded and annoying. Thea was struggling to contain her laughter, while his body guard was just smirking like “You finally found your match boss man”.  Realization dawned on Oliver’s face as to why he was being verbally abused by this petit blonde with a cute button nose.

  Anger flared in his eyes but he spoke with a calm leveled tone and said “If your brother wasn’t here all the time, mooching off my baby sister we wouldn’t have this problem now would we?” 

That made Felicity furious she slapped him across the face and said with tears swimming in her eyes while Roy growled in the background “You ignorant pompous ass butt headed elite of California.” She shoved his well defined chest once even if it had no affect on him. She said “Just because we aren’t swimming in billions of dollars and everything isn’t handed to us on a silver platter or being spoon fed like you and your family that doesn’t make us unworthy of the presence of the almighty Queen family.” She wiped the tear the deceived her and rolled down her cheek. “We worked for everything we have. His father left us at a young age because God knows what! So I’m sorry you’re too shallow to notice anyone but yourself and your money to care about the rest of us.  Just an FYI your sister is a 18 year old young woman she isn’t a baby.”  She then stalked off but not before bumping her shoulder into him. She went in search of a bathroom after that; only to get lost.

                After being lost for what seemed to be ages she felt something pulling at her cardigan to get her attention. “Excuse me” said the little voice.  Her glassy eyes softened at the sight of the little boy. She crouched down to be at eye level with the child. “Yes, sweetheart?” she asked ever so softly.  “Why are you yelling at my daddy?”  His soft voice questioned.

“Your daddy, you must be Connor then. My brother talks lots about you. I’m sorry for yelling at your dad sweetie but he was mean to my brother so I had to do something to help my brother” Felicity said smiling slightly at Connor. Sometime along their conversation Oliver walked up the stairs and was just standing there watching them interact… Felicity being Felicity she sensed his presence around her. Connors eyes lit up like lights “Roy is your brother!” He shouted “I love Roy, he plays with me so that means aunt Thea does too. Maybe if you come play with us my daddy will stop being mean to Roy?”

“Sweetie, I don’t think your mommy would like that very much.” She asked looking up directly into Oliver’s piercing blue eyes.

Oliver cleared his throat and looked around uncomfortably. “My mommy did what your daddy did so I only have my daddy but he is the best daddy ever so it’s okay.  Will you come and play now?”

Her heart shattered for the two men in front of her. Knowing how it felt to not be wanted by a parent from a young age. “Well then you handsome young man if it is okay with your dad then sure I’d love too.” Oliver smiles picking up his son and said “It would be a pleasure to have you.”

Connor smiled brightly “Aunt Thea the plan worked!” He bellowed loudly so his aunt could hear him from where he was. Felicity and Oliver just looked at each other not knowing or caring what that meant. She didn’t know what she was getting herself into… But she would find out soon enough.

A/N: Should I continue? is it any good? Review please? Tell me your thoughts


	2. Surprises...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff chapter i edited so it could make more sense, Hope you like it Olicityfn :) thank you for pointing that out to me :)

Disclaimer: only the thoughts are mine and two characters… (For the sake of the story Connor is 6)

So We Became…

Previously: Connor smiled brightly "Aunt Thea the plan worked!" He bellowed loudly so his aunt could hear him from where he was. Felicity and Oliver just looked at each other not knowing or caring what that meant. She didn't know what she was getting herself into… But she would find out soon enough.

After leaving the mansion Felicity and Roy drove over to the afterschool daycare center where two adorable little humans were waiting for them. She looked at her watch ‘2 minutes to spare’ she thought. She jumped out of the car and slowly walked to the daycare. ‘Was I to harsh on him? Was it necessary for me to yell at him in front of Connor? I think I will just have to be nice to him on Saturday? There was pain behind those blue orbs? Will he mind if she brings the kids to the play date?’ all these thoughts and questions kept bouncing around in her head as she signed her kids out. “Hey guys!” She smiled brightly as their little feet thumped steadily on the floor. “Mommy!” they screeched in unison. “I have some good news but first how was your day?” She kissed the tops of both their heads after hugging them to her chest. They talked animatedly about their day and things they did with their friends until they reached the car. They greeted their uncle Roy and were buckled in when Elliott asked “Mommy? What’s the good news?” Emily nodded in agreement, curious as well. “Well we have a play date this weekend with some new friends, we can go and play with them for awhile and then we’ll go on our monthly trip to the aquarium, and our late lunch before we go to the office. How’s that sound?” Elliott readily agreed excitedly about their upcoming play date. Emily was a different story. “But mommy, what if we don’t have time to go to the aquarium?” She asked skeptically. “I promise you, butter cup. Does Uncle Roy ever break a promise?” She shook her head no but still said “Pinky promise?” They all pinky promised when Felicity stopped at a red light.

OFOF

Meanwhile…. “That just happened…” Said Diggle the smile clear in his voice; he chuckled lightly. “I honestly doubted that happened,” He said breathlessly once they left. “I’ll be sure to not be around when she comes for this play date. I don’t want to upset her again.” He said confidently. “Dad, you said you’d be there no breaking a promise!” Connor pouted at his father. “Ollie, she really is a sweet one, give Felicity a chance, plus she stood up to you that should be more than enough for you. She didn’t care about your name, your money or your title. So you will be there on Saturday or so help me God I will behead you.” Thea said stubbornly… “You’re right speedy. I should try to be nicer to her, I just I felt like she was looking into my soul rather on Saturday.

FOFO

Today’s the day Felicity thought. She was having her “play” date with Connor and his father. Roy owed her big time for this. As she woke up that Saturday morning she looked towards her alarm clock and saw the big red lights screaming 8 am. “3 hours, till it’s time to go” She thought out loud to herself. She rolled out of bed a smile tugging at the corner of her lips she was more excited then she would admit. She was terrified of how the Queens would react to her little surprise though. Her feet padded softly over to her conjoined bathroom. She took her shower and after she had a towel safely wrapped around her body she walking into her walk in closet. She still hasn’t decided on what to wear to this play date. She opts for something more casual. She pulled out her favorite pair of high waist skinny jeans and a white henley with a wool scarf and sweater with her Ugg’s and her signature ponytail. (Felicity's Outfit)

After she applies a little bit of make-up and has her boots on. She walks towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Felicity decided today would be a great day for her famous chocolate chip pancakes. She mixes the batter from scratch then she decided that it was time to wake up the other residence in this house. She walks into the first room she sees with a pink door. Quietly opens it as to not startle the person inside. “Emily sweetie, wakey wakey” She taps her daughter softly. Emily being a heavy sleeper like her uncle she refused to wake up. “Come on baby were have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Plus today’s our play date.” At that Emily’s eyes shot open remembering the play date and that she was having chocolate chip pancakes of course she would be cheery. “Morning mommy” Said Emily her 5 year old daughter softly. “Good Morning Sweetie, how did you sleep?” Smiles Felicity at her daughter; “Like a rock mommy I was so comfy I didn’t want to get up.” Felicity can’t help but laugh at that. “You need to stop hanging out with your uncle Roy” Felicity mumbled to herself. “Come on sweetie lets go wake up your brother and your uncle.” As soon as the door squeaked open Elliot was up. “Morning mama, morning sissy” Elliot, Emily’s twin brother said. “Morning baby” she said softly playing with his hair. “Should we go jump on Uncle Roy?” In unison they yelled “yes!” The three Smoak’s tiptoed over to Roy’s room and Felicity was the first to jump on him then it was Elliot and Emily. Roy woke up with a yelp. They started tickling Roy after he yelled uncle and mercy they let him go. Felicity took the kids and gave them each a bath after that she started making the pancakes on the stove while Roy went to shower. After Roy came out he found the pancakes ready and on the table with a glass of milk. “Lissy you’re the best!” He screeched when he saw the stack of pancakes. After that their morning was pretty uneventful. The clock struck 10:30 am they all started for the car after Emily and Elliot were in their car seats buckled and ready then they headed off towards Queen Manor. After 20 minutes driving in silence Felicity hears, “Mommy?” Emily asked softly once they pulled into the drive way being the shy little girl she is. “What’s up sweetie?” She smiles at her daughter encouraging her to continue. “Will they like us?” She whispers ever so softly looking up at the big castle in front of her. “Of course they will love bug, and if they don’t then it’s their lost.” She fist pumps to prove to her that it will be their loss. Emily and Elliot start giggling. They all jump out of the car and walk slowly to the door. Riasa opens the door for them smiling softly at them all. The look on her face all to knowing “Welcome Mr. Roy and Miss Felicity. Who are these two little cuties?” She’s welcomes them with her heavy accent. Felicity sees Oliver holding Connor in his arms and Thea come up behind Riasa. “These are my pride and joy. Elliot and Emily” Both children walk up to Riasa and shake her hand and smiles at her. “Bless them, you have done a wonderful job Miss Felicity,” Earning her a giant smile from Felicity. Connor is the first to react though he wiggles his way out of his father’s arms and runs to the small children. And they all start talking animatedly to each other about the latest Disney movies, new toys they got and much more. Not too long after Thea and Roy join the conversation. The only one left is Oliver his mouth is agape and he is dumbfounded. Felicity’s eyes fill with disappointment and so she looks away from him and down to her children. Shaking her thoughts away she smiles at Thea giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Oliver opens his mouth to say something but Felicity holds her hand stopping him thinking he was going to say something mean. So Oliver grabs her gently by the hand and pulls her up the stairs to his room. “You have beautiful children. They are both exact copies of you; from the stunning blue eyes to the gorgeously long eye lashes. The dimples in their cheeks the way have the same small things you do is driving me crazy. All except the blonde hair…” he whispers the last part. “I dye it, I keep your secrets you better keep mine. Yesterdays promise still stands…” She said to him. Oliver leaned in ever so slightly their lips almost touching….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment will make my day please! swammped with school work right now, i have to classes that need to be finished before friday so i will post friday with chapter three hopefully! :)  
> Hope you liked it  
> Surprise? Tell me what you think I know this chapter is short but I’m kind of swamped but I loved the feedback I got so I wanted to update for those of you who liked it. Please kudos and comment and tell me what you think please please please I could definitely use some cheering up. Thank you for reading


	3. Fluff until someone's feelings get hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trampoline's? bouncing? fun? Interruptions? will their bliss last? Wait and see

Disclaimer: only the thoughts are mine and two characters…  

So We Became…

 

_Previously: So Oliver grabs her gently by the hand and pulls her up the stairs to his room. “You have beautiful children. They are both exact copies of you; from the stunning blue eyes to the gorgeously long eye lashes. The dimples in their cheeks the way have the same small things you do is driving me crazy. All except the blonde hair…” he whispers the last part. “I dye it, I keep your secrets you better keep mine. Yesterdays promise still stands…” She said to him.  Oliver leaned in ever so slightly their lips almost touching…._

                Just as he leaned ever so slightly to kiss her, the kids and Thea barged into his room. They jumped apart just as Thea fully entered the room. “What are you guys doing in here?” Thea asked smirking slightly.  “Nothing, I was just about to come find you guys so we can play.” Felicity smiles blush creeping up her neck heating her cheeks. Oliver stood there just lost in thought until Felicity who was the last person to leave him room turned to look at him and smiled “I have my secrets too, Mr. Queen.” With that she walked out the door leaving a shocked Oliver in her wake.

‘I may have bitten off more than I can chew’ thought Oliver.  After he calmed himself he followed them out to Connors play room. The sight that caught him looked so domestic and natural like it was an everyday occurrence. There sat Felicity on the floor playing with the twins and Connor. She giggled along with them, as if feeling someone staring at her she looks up and catches Oliver’s eyes. She smiled at him softly only to look back at the kids who were calling for her attention again.

  Emily stood up and took what seemed to be well calculated steps for a 5 year old. She kept walking till she was standing directly in front of Oliver. “Mr. Oliwer?” she asked, so Oliver crouched down so he was at eye level with her.

 “Yes, darling” Oliver questioned.

“Will you play with us?” She beamed brightly at him.

“Only if you just call me Oliver” He smiled and picks her up into his arms she squeals “Weeee, you are so tall Oliwer.” She giggles and wraps her arms tightly around Oliver’s neck; he walked the few steps towards Felicity and the boys.

 “How about we go to our indoor trampoline park we have downstairs?” Oliver suggests. Seeing Connor’s eyes light up he knew he made the right choice.

“Yes!!!! Please Felicity!!!!!” Connor asked making puppy eyes along with Elliot.

Emily who was still in Oliver’s arms shouts “Yeah mama, please!” 

Felicity bites her bottom lip softly as if she is contemplating, calculating the pro’s and con’s of letting them go. Then Oliver and Emily started pouting and puppy dog eyes with the boys. “Fine let’s go, but Queen if it isn’t as fun as you makes it sound your toast.” She fake pouted at him and Oliver thought that was the most adorable thing ever.

Oliver led them all down; with Emily in his arms still and his other hand holding Connors to the indoor trampoline park loving the look of awe on all their faces. The room was huge like the size of half the mansion; this was his favorite room in the mansion. Always has been; he remember all the times that him, Thea, and Tommy used to come down here when they were in their younger years. He thought of his teen years and how he neglected this place in favor of booze and girls; until he found out about Connor. This was the only place he thought of when he found out he was going to be a father. He was so lost in thought he didn’t see Felicity and the boys make their way to the bench to take their shoes off until Em wiggled in his arms. “Come on Sissy, Oliver!! Let’s go play!”  Elliot shouted. Oliver set Emily down and watched as she darted to take off her shoes. She really wanted to go jump around

“Emily, Elliot, and Connor no going into the foam pit, understood?” Felicity said in a firm but soft voice; Oliver agreed with her.

They all said “Yes” simultaneously.

The children all started jumping up and down and giggling Elliot and Connor always making sure to include Emily with them too; they continuously giggled as they bounced up and down and laughed harder when they fell. As Oliver sat down to take off his shoes he saw Felicity out of the corner of his eye she was doing flips off the trampoline covered wall.  He was shocked as he saw her multiple back flips one right after the other without stopping for a break. He saw her make her way towards the kids to play with them with the foam ball. They started jumping up and down and throwing the ball to each other when Oliver joined them. They played together for awhile Felicity continued showing her skills and even taught the kids a few things too.

After an hour or so Oliver said “You have some serious moves Felicity” smiling widely.

Felicity threw him the biggest brightest smile ever and his heart melted “I told you Queen I have my secrets too. I did gymnastics till I turned 18.” Oliver’s eyes turned almost black at thay his mind wandering towards other things she’d be good at. He pulled her closer to him and then moved them further away from the eyes of the kids but still where they were in their line of vision.

“You truly are a remarkable woman Felicity Smoak. You graduated MIT 3 years earlier than you were supposed to, while juggling gymnastics and school; you had twins and are a genius it expert. I say once again Felicity Smoak you are remarkable.” He smiles leaning in closer to her.

Felicity blushed; “Thank you for remarking on it.” She smiled at him and looked up at him through hooded lashes. The kids giggling in the background until Connor yelled “Unlce Tommy!!” and bounced his way over to him. Felicity and Oliver pulled away from each other. “Hey Buddy” Tommy said coming up to them with Connor in his arms. Felicity saw her kids stop playing in the background and going back into their shy shells so she excused herself. Tommy whistled at her causing Oliver to growls lowly. “Tommy” he warned.

Felicity started teaching her kids the different kinds of flips they could do. Just then a gorgeous brunette runs into the room yelling “OLLIE” and jumps into his open arms. Felicity got the wrong idea and her and her kids snuck out the room unseen by the group that was talking. Felicity walked out the mansion to her car, calling for Roy on her way out.

Oliver set Laurel down and turned to look for Felicity to introduce her to his two best friends who happened to be husband and wife. He noticed that all their shoes were gone. She wasn’t there; Oliver excused himself and ran up the stairs after them. Oliver saw her putting Emily into her car seat. She closed the door and started walking to the driver side of the car when Oliver ran out and caught her arm.

“Why are you leaving?” He asked softly.

“You have _Company”_ she said looks anywhere but his eyes.

“Felicity I can explain…” Oliver started only to be cut off by Felicity

“No need to explain yourself to me I’m nobody. Anyway, I held up my end of the deal you hold up yours. Let my brother have a decent relationship, stop ruining both my brother and your sister’s lives...”  Felicity is cut off by Oliver crashing his lips on to hers.

His lips felt surprisingly soft against hers. She had somehow assumed that they would be rough the way he clamped down and became cold the first day they met. But his lips melted so perfectly against hers. At first Felicity froze then she started kissing him back with just as much passion. When air was needed they broke apart. Felicity slowly opened her eyes and pulled away from him. 

“It is late I have to go feed my kids lunch and take them home. And you have a girlfriend downstairs waiting.”

“Felicity, she is not my girlfriend she’s Tommy’s wife and my best friend. Stay please…” He pleaded with his eyes. Felicity just looked at him and said…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada? Any good? How did you like the day of fun? Should she stay? Did you like me bringing in Tommy and Laural?
> 
> Comments please they make my dadata:text/mce-internal,content,Thank%20you%20for%20reading%26nbsp%3By so please please please comment
> 
> Thank you for reading


	4. Uninvited and hated together so the drama begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely humans,  
> I really really really need a beta omg. Please someone beta me!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Sorry its been so long but thank you all for waiting it out with me.  
> Ive been kinda sad lately and lots of docotrs appoinments and stuff like that so i was busy and sad at the same time so not a good combination. This chapter is longer than the ones beofre it. Anyway enough of my ranting and here you go!  
> Love you all for reading and commenting your comments make my day. Hope you like it

 

Disclaimer: only the thoughts are mine and two characters…  

So We Became…

 Previously: His lips felt surprisingly soft against hers. She had somehow assumed that they would be rough the way he clamped down and became cold the first day they met. But his lips melted so perfectly against hers. At first Felicity froze then she started kissing him back with just as much passion. When air was needed they broke apart. Felicity slowly opened her eyes and pulled away from him.  “It is late I have to go feed my kids lunch and take them home. And you have a girlfriend downstairs waiting.”

“Felicity, she is not my girlfriend she’s Tommy’s wife and my best friend. Stay please…” He pleaded with his eyes. Felicity just looked at him and said… _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Felicity, she is not my girlfriend she’s Tommy’s wife and my best friend. Stay please…” He pleaded with his eyes. Felicity just looked at him and said

“I really have to get going anyway; I promised Elliot I would take him and Emily to the aquarium after we had lunch. Then I must get some work done for my company; Smoak Incorporated won’t run itself.” She still refused to look into his eyes.  Her lips still tingling from the way

Oliver used two of his fingers and tilted her head up to look at him when her eyes finally met his he said “Smoak Inc.? I knew that Roy’s name was familiar from somewhere. We had scheduled a meeting for later this week maybe 4 months ago, we wanted your cyber security for our mainframes, and our applied science divisions to collaborate on some new equipment.” He rambled for a minute. He cleared his throat when Felicity rolled her eyes and turned around to walk away from him to her car.

“Please wait,” He said. She froze where she stood. “Just give me a chance, just one.” He whispered the last part.  All the confidence that is usually surrounding him dissolved showing everything he hid behind those walls around his heart. Felicity felt her heart shatter she turned around and looked at him; smiled and said “Would you and Connor want to join us to the aquarium and lunch?”

Oliver’s eyes shot up at that and his mouth agape, he just stared at her… Felicity being Felicity said “’It was a stupid idea, sorry I didn’t mean to come onto to you. I shouldn’t have asked forget I said anything.” So her inner thoughts started up…  ‘Why would a handsome, charming man ever want to join me and my two children anywhere?  Ugh, I’m such an idiot, why would Oliver Queen ever be seen with me, of all the girls in the world the nerdy, awkward IT girl that lacks a brain to mouth filter a majority of the time. Why would he want to be caught dead with me when he has friends like the gorgeous Laurel and many more just like her around all the time? I can’t even compare… Never have I been good enough before what has changed now? ‘Felicity didn’t even realize she said all that out loud. She didn’t realize she let all her insecurities out to a complete stranger.  When she looked back up at Oliver and found him looking at her with a gleam in his eyes she knew she said that all out loud.  She blushed crimson red and said “Oh my god I said that all out loud didn’t I? Fuck, crap, darn it now I have to put two dollars into the swear jar thanks to you not that you’re not worth it cause you are totally worth it. Not that I’m looking or anything but look at you total eye candy. Now I sound like I’m blind and that I don’t want to climb you like a tree. Oh my Google, stop me please this is getting out of hand. Do you think I should see a doctor if this is fixable? Omg stopping in 3…2...1… “With that she clamped her hand over her mouth. And Oliver couldn’t contain his laughter any longer. She didn’t notice his eyes turn a shade darker and something change in his eyes

“We would love to, and just so you know I would give anything up to be able to spend time with the amazing IT girl.” He threw a wink at her and she blushed deeply.

She told Oliver after clearing her throat softly and containing herself. “I’ll go see if Roy and Thea would like to come. You uhh should go get Connor.” She turned around to Diggle. “Mr. Diggle would you please watch the kids in the car?” When Diggle nodded she turned to her kids in the car and told them “I’m going to go get your Uncle Roy be good for Mr. Diggle. Okay?”

They shook their heads yes and in unison said “Yes mama” Elliot looked like he had something bothering him so she asked “El baby? What’s wrong?”

“Mama, can Connor please, please, please, please come with us to the aquarium?” Both he and Emily pulled out the puppy eyes.

“Sure thing my loves, he and his daddy are both coming with us. So put away the puppy eyes!” She laughed tickling them causing the little family to burst out giggling.

Oliver’s POV

I stood in the background watching this all unfold and know that there is a goofy grin etched into my face. I just kissed her and now we are going out together… I have never felt this way about a girl so quickly or ever honestly. My smile only got bigger when I remembered how jealous she got about Laurel maybe it is mutual? I start walking towards the mansions doors and spot Diggle staring once I was inside so I turned to him. “Something I can do for you Digg?” I asked

Diggle chuckled “No, boss.”

“Okay then.” I smile and walk away towards the stairs that lead to the indoor park downstairs. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs. I spotted Tommy, Laurel and Connor playing. ‘Fuck’ I thought I forgot they were still here. Felicity wouldn’t mind them coming along right?

“Connor, buddy come her for a second.” I called for him

Felicity’s POV

“Love you both so much and I will be back in a few minutes okay?” I told my two beautiful babies. I walked towards the mansion smiling brightly at Mr. Diggle. “Thank you for watching them Mr. Diggle. I will only be a minute I promise.”

He smiled at me “No problem Ms. Smoak. Also please call me Diggle or Digg.”

“Then please call me Felicity.” I smiled brightly at him when he nodded at me.

“Sure thing Felicity” He answered as he walked towards the car and I walked towards the door. As I was climbing up the stairs I took in all the beautiful things in this palace. ‘Wow’ I thought to myself ‘This is truly an amazing place, not only because it holds amazing people like Oliver. Speaking of Oliver that kiss was amazing I still feel it against my lips. I’m kind of hoping it happens again and again. Reality is it won’t be. I’m me nothing special, or amazing. Just me. Maybe it’s for the best that this doesn’t go anywhere else. But boy do I want it too, maybe I should give him a chance.’ I reached the top of the stairs noticed a door that had ‘Thea’ written on it. So I walked over there and knocked extremely loudly on the door no need for me to be scared for life by seeing something I didn’t need to again. “It’s me!” I yelled so they knew.

Roy groaned and Thea laughed, “Come in Felicity, we were just watching a movie.” She said.

I opened the door and walked in smiled at Roy who stood up and kissed my cheek, “You ready for the aquarium?” He asked smiling brightly at me.

“Definitely, but we have a change in plans, Oliver and Connor are joining us and I was coming to see if Thea was interested in going. So Thea would you do us the honor of coming to the aquarium with us?”  
 I laughed softly as her eyes lit up and she jumped up and hugged me.

“Yes please! I’ve never been to the aquarium. Being a Queen does have its downsides you can’t do a lot of stuff normal people can.” She said the last part sadly like she missed so many opportunities.

Roy and I looked at each other having a silent conversation with our eyes and he nodded so I spoke up first. “Well then Thea Dearden Queen, would like to come on our Saturday adventures every Saturday, as many family dinners as you likes and most of all become an honorary Smoak Family member?” I bated my lashes at her while waiting for her to answer me.

“OH my God, YES!!!! Please I means.” She smiled at us kissed Roy quickly and hugged me tightly. After we separated from our group hug, I fist pumped Thea and Roy laughed at me but I didn’t really care I was happy with the new addition to our mini family.

“Let’s go before the twins drive Diggle insane.” I giggled.

Oliver’s POV

“Connor do you want to go to the aquarium with Felicity and the twins?” I watched as Connor’s eyes light up as he nodded excitedly.

“Yes daddy, please!” Came his response seconds after.

“Okay let’s ask Uncle Tommy and Laurel if they want to join us.” So we walked over to walked over to were Tommy ad Laurel were talking quietly amongst themselves.

“Would you guys like to join me and my new friends to the aquarium Uncle Tommy?” Connor asked containing his excitement.

Tommy looked up at me asking with his eyes if he I really wanted them to go. He spoke up and said “Don’t worry buddy go have fun with the girl. We wouldn’t want to intrude now would we Laurel?”

“It is no intrusion guys I promise.” I sent them both a smile. Both Tommy and I turned to Laurel.

“He invited us and I want to go Tommy.” She leveled Tommy with a look. “Plus I want to meet his new slut of the week.” She mumbled the last part to herself. I heard her mumble something but I couldn’t understand it. So I ignored it.

“Okay then it is settled we’re going to the aquarium. Connor bud go put your shoes on.” I smiled at them all.

Felicity’s POV

As we walked down the grand staircase and out the door I noticed that Tommy and Laurel were there too. I had a feeling that Laurel didn’t like me much, like she thought I wasn’t good enough to be part of their “Click” and if her glare directed at me was any sign of how much she disliked me then I was sure she really did hate me by the time we go to the gravel at the bottom of the mansion entrance.  Tommy on the other hand looked as if he was glad I was there and couldn’t be happy for my presence. So I cleared my throat and held my head high and put my walls in place to introduce myself and say goodbye to them so we could go to the aquarium all ready.

I put up my mask and smiled politely at them and stuck my hand out. “Hi, I’m Felicity!” I said.

Tommy smiled at me and readily accepted my hand kissing at the knuckles making me blush and Oliver and Roy growl at him. “Tommy Merlyn in the flesh and blood and it is a pleasure to me you Felicity.”  Which earned him an elbow to the ribs from the Laurel.

“It’s nice to meet you Tommy.” I said to him as I turned to Laurel and stuck my hand out again for her to shake it. She refused and looked at it with disgusts as if I wasn’t worthy of shaking her hand. I held back an eye roll and bit my lip.

“Well I have to get going if we want to reach the aquarium in time for the show. It was-” I was cut off by Oliver.

“Actually,” He said and I knew I wasn’t going to like what he was going to say. “Tommy and Laurel here are going to come with us if that’s okay?” I cleared my throat put back on my polite smile and nodded because that is all I could do in that moment.

Oliver’s POV

“Actually,” I interrupted Felicity “Tommy and Laurel here are going to come with us if that’s okay?” I noticed the way her face fell slightly and then she pushed herself together quickly and nodded and said “Let’s go then.” I have no idea why Laurel refused to shake hands with Felicity. And, this is to hoping this will resolve itself when they actually interact with each other. Maybe I should’ve asked Felicity before just inviting others to join us. And now she’s refusing to make eye contact with me Fuck I messed up. I think to myself.

Felicity’s POV

Laurel shot me another look and so I sighed. “Let’s go then” Roy and Thea seemed to catch Laurels looks and came to my side which I smiled gratefully at them. I refused to make eye contact with anyone and asked “Who wants to join the Smoak’s?”

Thea excitedly said “Me!!!” at the same time Connor said “May I please?”  Thankfully I bought my jeep and left the mini at home today I thought to myself.

“Thea you are more than welcome to join us and Connor ask your father first if he says yes then we’d be delighted to have you join us on our car ride.” I smiled brightly at him. I watch as he rushes over to his father and they begin having a conversation and out of the corner of my eye I saw Laurel texting. Hopefully she’ll leave me alone. I thought to myself.  Connor came running back towards me saying “Daddy said yes!” I smiled at him a ruffled his hair. I turned to Roy and Thea and we all filed into the jeep.

“Can I drive now Blondie?” Roy asked smiling softly at me all I did was nod at him and I could tell he knew how unhappy I am with the she devil going with us. So I turned to Tommy and Oliver avoiding eye contact with both of them staring at my feet I mumbled “We’ll meet you there.” I turned around and told Thea “I will sit in the back with the kids you sit up front with Roy.” Thea understood that I needed space so she nodded without saying anything. As I was getting in the car I heard Diggle and Tommy call Oliver an idiot. And with that we got in the car and started driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go.... kudos and comments make me smile! :) but tell me what you think good bad? average sucky? idk you tell me... Also next chapter should be up in a week of two  
> (btw im not much of a laurel fan so yeah sorry)


	5. Aquarium fun and repeated mistakes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello humans,  
> Well here is another chapter, hope you like it. Thank you all for leaving comments and and kudos. Big thank you to Superwholockian2108 You are the best! :)

Disclaimer: only the thoughts are mine and two characters…   

So We Became…

 

_Previously: “Can I drive now Blondie?” Roy asked smiling softly at me. All I did was nod at him and I could tell he knew how unhappy I am with the she devil going with us. So I turned to Tommy and Oliver, avoiding eye contact with both of them, staring at my feet, I mumbled, “We’ll meet you there.” I turned around and told Thea “I will sit in the back with the kids, you sit up front with Roy.” Thea understood that I needed space, so she nodded without saying anything. As I was getting in the car, I heard Diggle and Tommy call Oliver an idiot. And with that, we got in the car and started driving._

Felicity’s POV

I sat with my head against the window of the back seat, listening to the even breaths of all the children. Connor’s head is in my lap and he sleeps lightly. I keep playing with his hair and he looks content, even in his sleep. I can’t help but smile at the boy who managed to capture my heart so quickly, much like his father. I can’t even be mad at him for inviting his friends along with us. _Just wish he would’ve asked_ , I think to myself. Is he worth it? He kissed me; maybe I’m reading too much into this? Maybe he didn’t feel the spark I felt? Well, if he does make a move again, I’m giving him a chance. He seems worth it. Something inside me is just pushing me to get to know him… to understand everything about him. _Like a moth drawn to a flame_.

By the time I decided to give him a chance if he wanted one, we were already at the aquarium. I looked out the window and saw the others already there. So I braced myself because I knew I had to deal with the she devil for a while. The twins had woken up refreshed, relaxed and ready to go. Connor, on the other hand, was still a little tired, so I decided to carry him. _He’s too light, needs to eat his vegetables more often_ is my first thought after carrying him. With Connor’s head nuzzled in my neck, I noticed the way Oliver’s eyes light up. I can’t help the smile that lights my face upon seeing Oliver’s reaction, while he is standing there waiting for us.

Oliver POV

The car ride was filled with Tommy and Laurel’s animated chatter about some movie they saw, but my thoughts were occupied with a certain petite blonde.

“Earth to Oliver?” Laurel all but shouts at me.

“Huh? Yeah what’s up?” I asked her.

“Where’d you go?” Tommy asked smiling.

“Nowhere just thinking…” I said smiling softly.

“Thinking about the bimbo from the house?” Laurel snarked, with an eye roll.

I couldn’t contain the growl that left my mouth from deep within my belly. “Laurel, you don’t even know her. **_Do not_ ** talk ill of her.”

“As if. She’s a slut; she just wants your money and name.” Laurel continued on.

The more she spoke, the angrier I got. “Laurel, she has her _own_ money, her _own_ company, her _own_ name. She needs nothing from me and honestly, I’m the one who needs her. She’s bright and easy to be around. You are so self-centered, all you see is yourself and what _you_ don’t like. It’s times like these I wonder why we’re still even friends, Laurel. Felicity’s smart, funny, sweet and loveable. She is too good for me and I hope and pray she gives me a shot to show her that I want to try. So get the fuck off your high horse or I will ask Diggle here to drive you home.” I yelled loudly.

“We’ll see just how long she lasts.” She chuckles darkly and that worries me. A lot.

I sighed and knew immediately I would have to protect Felicity from Laurel.

“Laurel, cut the crap,” Tommy said to her, her eyes shot to Tommy, as if she had forgotten he was there.

_Thank goodness we’re here_ , I thought to myself.

“Tommy, you can stay if you want,  but I’m sorry Laurel, I won’t have you ruin the children’s day out.” I said and then turned towards Digg and said “Digg, please take Laurel to her house, thank you.” I said and felt kind of guilty when I saw her face fall.

“Sorry babe, but I won’t miss a trip to the aquarium just because you’re being moody.” I heard Tommy say as he all but jumped out of the car and waited for the others to arrive. It wasn’t long before I saw Roy and Thea pull up in the Jeep. The twins bounced around, from excitement, as soon as they were let down on the ground. I waited for Felicity and Connor. When they came down I felt my heart flutter, when I saw her come out carrying a sleeping Connor snuggled closely into her neck. She threw me a smile and I smiled back, before walking towards her.

“Hey there, beautiful.” I smiled, kissing her cheek softly.

Third person POV

“Hello yourself, handsome,” Felicity smiled at him.

“Want me to take Connor?” Oliver asked her softly, to which she shook her head no.

“He’s fine, and sleeping. He’ll be up soon, I think?” she said softly.

And with that, Connor’s eyes started to flutter open, slowly but surely.

“Licity?” he mumbled softly, still dazed with sleep.

Both Oliver and Felicity’s hearts became putty at the boy.

“Yeah sweetie, it’s me. You still tired?” she asked him softly.

“Not really, but you’re comfortable Licity.” Connor smiled.

“Well bud, show your dad some love, too!” Oliver laughed, as his son’s head shot up.

“Daddy!” He yelped excitedly, all drowsiness shaken from him.

“Hi buddy, did you have a nice nap?” he asked Connor.

Before Connor could answer, they all heard Emily yelling from the top of the aquarium stairs, where she and Elliot stood with Roy, Thea, and Tommy.

“Oliwer, Mommy, Con, come on! We want to go in! You’re taking _way_ too long!” She screeched.

Connor wiggled in Felicity’s arms, so he could run after his friends, Uncle Tommy, Aunt Thea and Roy.

“We’re coming, baby,” laughed Felicity. “We better start walking, before she gets here and drags us.” Felicity smiled at Oliver.

Oliver couldn’t resist himself, when he slipped his hand in hers. They walked up the stairs of the aquarium and paid the admission (Felicity refused to let Oliver pay for her family).  As they were walking, Felicity saw how mesmerized the bunch were and the excitement radiating off of everyone. She knew Emily would be scared, once they came to the sharks, but that’s about it. That was until she felt Connor come stand closely beside her. She let go of Oliver’s hand and, kneeling down to Connor’s level, she asked, “Is everything alright sweetie?”. Oliver just watched the whole exchange, as he too knelt down next to Felicity.

“It’s just scary… Licity, they aren’t going to jump out at me, right?” Connor whispered the last part, as if he was afraid the fish would hear him.

“No sweetie, they won’t ever jump out at you, I promise I’ll protect you and, so will your daddy? Okay?” Felicity smiled at him, when he nodded and ran off to find the twins.

“You truly are amazing Felicity” Oliver commented in wonder.  When they stood up, he turned to her and leaned in to place a chaste kiss to her lips…

“Felicity Smoak, would like to…” Oliver couldn’t finish before he was cut off by Elliot, Emily, and Connor, running to them.

“Oliwer” Emily called, running to him. He crouched and opened his arms for her to come into. He picked her up, as she began talking.

“Will you come look at the fishies with us?” Elliot asked softly.

“Sure thing, El.” he smiled at him and then turned to Felicity. “We’ll finish the conversation later…” he smiled at her kissed her softly one more time. Then, he walked towards the tanks with Connor and Elliot on either side of him and Emily in his arms.

Thea looks amazed, looking at all the fish, sharks and whales. She clung to Roy’s arm, like a little girl in a candy shop. “This is amazing! Thank you for inviting me along with you guys, I’ll make sure all my Saturdays are free from now on.” she beamed at Roy and Felicity.

Oliver made it his mission to kiss Felicity or hold her hand every chance he got, whenever he could.

Roy and Thea pulled him aside. Roy said to him, “That’s my sister, hurt her and I won’t hesitate to hurt you. You made her smile more than she has in a while, so I’ll give you my blessing. But if you hurt her, I will terminate you. Make you wish you’d _never_ been born.”  he said lowly, almost growling.

“Is that a threat Roy?” Oliver asked, his eyebrows raised.

“No, I don’t make threats.  I make promises.” Roy retorted.

“Ollie, seriously, Felicity is amazing, don’t try to hurt her. They made me an honorary Smoak!” Thea beamed.

“I know, Speedy, I know.” Oliver sighed. “An honorary Smoak?”

“I’ll explain later, now go and get the girl.” Thea said, smiling at her brother.

As he was walking towards Felicity, his line of sight became obstructed by something… no, _someone_. They pushed him up against the wall and started kissing him. When he realized it wasn’t Felicity, he immediately pushed her away. But it was already too late. Felicity had seen and turned away.

“What the fuck, Helena?!” Oliver yelled. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Felicity and Tommy talking but she didn’t seem happy.

“What, Ollie? Laurel texted me saying we’re going on a double date with her and Tommy. I wish you would’ve told me about it.” she told him.

“No Helena, I told you stay away from me. Get the fuck out of my life, you crazy psychopath.” he spat and walked away, seeing from the corner of his eye that Digg had returned from his mission.

He was naïve for thinking she’d let it go. But no, she caught his arm and he spun around to look her in the face and venomously spat. “Get your hands off of me now or I will sue you for harassment.” Her hands dropped and she took a step back

“I will ruin your life Queen.” And with that Digg dragged her out.

Oliver went in search of Felicity, but she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he caught sight of her luscious blonde hair and started walking towards her. Only to find Tommy not so subtly standing in his way, obstructing his path to reaching her. “Tommy, _move_.” When he pretended to not hear him, Oliver walked around Tommy, but Thea did exactly what Tommy did, only making it harder than Tommy to get around her. “Ollie, leave her alone. She needs a minute.” Thea whispered.

“Speedy, mind your business and _get out of my way_.” When he finally managed to get past Thea. Suddenly, he felt a punch to the face and knew he met his final obstacle. Roy. When Oliver went to open his mouth, Roy punched him in the stomach. It didn’t really affect Oliver, but it was agitating him and when Roy prepared to strike him again, someone stopped him. “Roy, you’re scaring the kids and it doesn’t matter anyway… just leave it please.” Felicity intervened, calming her clearly enraged brother, stopping Roy from hurting his first and hurting Oliver anymore. With that, she took the children and started explaining the different species they were passing. Oliver kept watch over them, while she excitedly used her hands and body to make impressions and explain different things to the kids. He has never seen Connor warm up and cling to someone this quickly, but he was hanging onto every word she uttered and he didn’t blame his son the babbling blonde was astonishing and magnificent all in one time. Just as he was about to walk over to them, a voice over the intercoms announced that the show was about to start.

The made their way through the aquarium, stopping at all the tanks for a while, when they started making their way towards the show that would be starting soon. They found the best seats, after settling the kids down with snacks, Felicity took her seat. When Oliver sat down next to her, she asked Elliot, “Baby, you want to sit in Mommy’s lap?”  When Elliot nodded enthusiastically, she got up from her seat and sat in Elliot’s between Emily and Connor. Much to Oliver’s disappointment, she moved over a seat and sat next to his son. Every so often, he snuck a glance at the blonde beauty that he wanted, no _needed_ in his life. He knew he should’ve made it clear to Helena that they were through when he left her last time, and he thought he had. He was an idiot and it may have cost him the girl of his dreams.

After the show finished, they all started filing out, but Oliver held her back. He really wanted to talk to her.

“Felicity, let me explain-” he started, but she cut him off by talking.

“Shut up? Okay, just _shut up_ .” she interrupted. He looked like he was caught off guard by this sudden outburst. “Stop _toying_ with my feelings. Stop swinging me back and forth. Enough is enough. _Stay away from me_ . I might need to tolerate you for Thea, Roy, Connor and my twins, so they can be friends but that doesn't mean _you_ have to be around me. So. _Stay. Away. From. Me._ ”

With that, she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! really? Feirce Felicty? what'd you think? Comments and kudos please?  
> Tell me your thoughts?? like or no?


	7. Oh, sweet memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After math of the last chapter? We meet the arrow and before you all kill me he isnt just being nice to her so she would help him with arrow things she was helping the arrow from before but she didnt know she was...

Disclaimer: only the thoughts are mine and two characters…   

So We Became…

  
_Previously:_ _“Felicity, let me explain-” he started, but she cut him off by talking._

_“Shut up? Okay, just shut up.” she interrupted. He looked like he was caught off guard by this sudden outburst. “Stop **toying** with my feelings. Stop swinging me back and forth. Enough is enough. Stay away from me. I might need to tolerate you for Thea, Roy, Connor and my twins, so they can be friends but that doesn't mean you have to be around me. So. **Stay. Away. From. Me.”** With that, she walked away._

_Oliver’s POV Flashback (Oliver in Hong Kong) (Oliver’s appearance Long blond hair looks ragged and work from being stuck for so long Felicity in the Goth persona she had…)_

_“Tommy,” I whispered to myself and Mesao just ignores me.  ‘I just saw Tommy what the hell is he doing here?’  I can’t help but think. ‘He shouldn’t be here, and I won’t pull the trigger and take his life!’ With that in my mind I start running I successfully evade Mesao and run while I’m running my only thought is ‘Save Tommy! He can’t get hurt mybestfriendhastobeokayhejusthas too’ after, what seems like hours of running I feel myself bump into something, no someone… I looked down into the biggest blue eyes I have ever seen… “I’m so very sorry, I should’ve-“. The girl in front of me interrupted me._

_“No, no I’m so sorry I really should be paying attention when walking oh my Google you’re so hard! “She blushed while rubbing her head and I couldn’t help but smile. “Oh Google, I meant your chest is hard not anything south of the equator even though I’m pretty sure that you do have a “pole” to the south. OH MY GOOGLE! Shut me up! I wasn’t feeling you up or anything but well… I’m going to stop putting my foot into my mouth and babbling in 3...2…1…”  And with that she stopped talking, clamping her bottom lip between her teeth temptingly and my confidence skyrocketed._

_“It is quite alright, no harm no foul that’s how it goes right?” I say not completely sure what to make of this whirlwind of a human being.  Her nose is pierced, her hair is pitch black with a purple strand, her eyes are grey-blue and daring but her babbling didn’t seem to fit the persona she had going._

_“Sorry anyway, would you like to go grab a drink-?” She asked and I realized I hadn’t introduced myself yet so quickly I gave her a fake name,_

_“Anthony Dearden,” I help out my hand for her to shake which she quickly accepted although from the look on her face she knows I am lying. She doesn’t mention it though._

_“Megan Cosmo” She replied and I know she’s lying too, and with that we go in search of the nearest bar we could find.  Seems we both had the same intentions of forgetting the day and its burdens._

_The nearest bar we found happened to be a club, so we both walked in. As we reached the bar, I flagged over the bartender ordering for myself a scotch and she ordered a tequila. After about 3 rounds of drinks and silence she spoke up._

_“Want to dance?” She yelled over the blaring of the music in the club, and the masses of people._

_“Sure,” I replied just as loudly_

_She took my hand in hers and led me onto the dance floor. After a couple songs, I notice Megan begin to move closer. I took this as an invitation and placed my hands on her hips and pulled her even closer. I could have sworn I hear her let out a little gasp, and I feel my chest puff out with something I determine is desire…._

_Felicity’s POV_

_‘Thank Google I graduated, MIT, early in January and could leave whenever I wanted.’ I keep thinking to myself. I was reluctant to leave Boston due to the fact that Cooper was there, and because we planned to find jobs together when he graduated next year. He is older than me by around 4 years. He used me, abused me (literally), and threw me to the side. Not to toot my own horn but Toot! I’m an 18 year old graduate of MIT.’ I can’t help but think to myself as I’m walking in the streets of Hong Kong._

_I haphazardly got on a plane and flew to Hong Kong to get away (I may or may not have used fake id and pushed my seat to first class, but I feel I deserved it). Oh my Google, I flew halfway across the world to run away from Cooper. I found him in MY apartment, in MY bed, with someone who wasn’t ME. I recall coming home for lunch knowing he would be home studying for midterms. As soon as I walk in I hear sounds, at first I thought he was hurt and needed help but the closer I walked the louder the sounds got, the more clothes I saw littering my floor, the bra, panties, boxers, everything. I walked in to find him on top of her, sweaty and nasty on MY sheets! I started screaming at the top of my lungs. Which finally got their attention he didn’t even have the descents to stop screwing her. She had the common sense to look embarrassed at least. After throwing them both out of my house, ‘ass naked’ I reminded myself with a smirk, I packed and left for my trip.  Looking back, I know I should’ve left him sooner. But I grew up with hitting both physically and verbally being the usual. My dead beat sperm donor dad used to rough up me, Roy, and my mom whenever he could. Well he did until one morning he was gone. I am so lost in thought that I didn’t see where I am going, until I bumped into something hard.  I looked up and the something turned out to be someone… This man looks like a Greek God!  Tall, handsome in that ragged way, ‘Oh my Google’, I think as I drool a little (mentally) and his lips are now moving…. “I’m so very sorry, I should’ve-“.Mr. Greek God started talking but I interrupted him._

_“No, no I’m so sorry I really should be paying attention when walking oh my Google you’re so hard!” I blushed crimson red “Oh Google, I meant your chest is hard not anything south of the equator even though I’m pretty sure that you do have a “pole” to the south. OH MY GOOGLE! Shut me up! I wasn’t feeling you up or anything but well… I’m going to stop putting my foot into my mouth and babbling in 3...2…1…”  With that I bit my bottom lip to shut myself up_

_“It is quite alright, no harm no foul that’s how it goes right?” He said looking completely and utterly lost at me like I just grew another head._

_“Sorry anyway, would you like to go grab a drink-?” I asked waiting for his name._

_“Anthony Dearden,” He told me as he held out his hand for me to shake which I quickly accepted although I knew that isn’t his name. I don’t mention it though._

_“Megan Cosmo” I replied giving a fake name as well and he knows I’m lying too but lets it slide. With that we go in search of the nearest bar we could find.  Seems I’m not the only one who needs to be someone else for a little while._

_We found ourselves at a club which pumping with music and people, ‘this is definitely not my scene’ I think to myself. He got a scotch, I got a tequila and we both downed them rather quickly. Three rounds later with some liquid courage in my system, it was silent, not awkward silence but silent, I found the nerve to ask him to dance. ‘I’m getting hammered tonight’ I keep telling myself._

_“Want to dance?” I yell over the blaring of the music in the club, and the masses of people._

_“Sure,” Anthony replied just as loudly._

_I took his hand and led him to the dance floor. After a couple songs, I move closer to him. His hands find my hips and pull me even closer to him, I gasped softly.  His chest pushed out slightly in a smug way.  I rolled my eyes at this caveman in front of me and thought ‘don’t get to cocky Mr. Dearden,” smirking I ground my hips against his softly at first testing waters. Doing so causes him to growl at me and he pulls me closer, still I starts moving my hands around his body, ‘What the hell came over me’ I think to myself. Again gently brushing my lower half against his. I looked up at him and noticed his eyes seemed to become almost midnight color. I smirk smugly at him. Noting that Anthony seemed a little distracted by his desire I decided to flip myself swiftly in his arms bringing my ass to his crotch, and grinding down slowly and with a plan. I drop it low and bounce my ass knowing he is entranced.  The song ended before I could finish what I started so I forcefully grinded against him one last time, he growled in my ear. I walked away swaying my hips._

_Oliver POV_

_‘Oh no’ I think to myself. ‘She’s going to be the death of me. She’s grinding on me and pushing up on me maybe I imagined it all?’ When Megan turned in my arms I thought she was putting distance between us because she heard me growl. But instead she starts to assault my crotch with her amazing ass me. With her grinding against me I was beginning to lose all my self-control. I feel myself getting harder as she rotates her hips against me. She dropped it low and I am hypnotized by her ass which she is bouncing and I feel my head bouncing along with it. Just as I was about to pull her up the song ended. She pushes forcefully into my crotch one last time causing an animalistic growl to escape me. She walks away with a pep in her step. And my eyes just follow her. I walk over to her and tell her “I’m sorry to end this but it is late, and I have to head back before they realize I’m missing, but here is this so you’ll always remember me?” I smile apologetically at the vixen in front of me I place an arrow head with Chinese engraved in it in her hand._

_Her eyes fall and she says “Oh” and runs out of the club. I feel like crap now but I have to get back to Meseo’s before they hurt his family._

_Flashback Over. (Neither of them remember this night at all from the alcohol but when they do meet they are instantly drawn to each other.)_

OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF

Oliver’s POV

_‘Fuck’_ was my first thought as she walked away from me. Her tone wasn’t so much harsh, but as if she was forfeiting. Maybe I should just leave her alone, that way the drama known as my life won’t get to her. Being the Arrow is a dangerous enough job but I need her help. Maybe I should just stick to contacting her with the Arrow persona rather than as Oliver Queen. I can’t believe what just happened. As I walk out of the show area I see that its only Thea, Connor, Tommy and Digg left. I see the retreating form of the Smoak family, heading straight for the exit

“Where uhh where did Felicity and the kids go?” I asked looking to Connor.

“She was crying daddy! YOU made Fewicity cry…  I don’t want to talk to you anymore! She was nicer to me than anyone else and you made her cry… I wanted her to be my mommy!” With at Connor turned on his heels and started running after them. I watch as Tommy pats my back follows him.

“Go ahead Speedy, get it out already.” I sigh awaiting her rant.

“You are an idiot big brother. Me, Connor and Roy worked so hard to push you two together. Not for you to go smooch with a tramp like Helena. We planned for Roy to be over so you’d throw him out bringing Felicity to our house so she could chew you a new one! WE KNEW that you two would make a perfect team. BUT NO! You had to go be the dick playboy Ollie from before the island, before Connor, before your night job started, before you change. She would’ve loved you no matter what you did in green. Just saying, you screwed up. You missed out. I’m not going to stop seeing any of them and I sure as hell know Connor and Tommy won’t either. Tommy may have just met her but he likes her a hell of a lot and already made plans for all of us” I watch as she points to herself, Digg and the retreating forms of the other bunch. “Excluding you, and well Laurel, but her and Tommy were already on the rocks, that’s beside the point, were all going to hang out. You can’t expect her to just let this go, so either fix this and join us in the bubble known as Felicity Smoak, or be broody and grumpy over here by yourself.” She shot me a glare and if looks could kill I’d be a pile of ashes “The choice is yours.” She too walked away from me…

Leaving me with a disapproving Diggle.

“I know I screwed up, but maybe it’s’ better this way. She doesn’t need me, nor by the looks of it does she want me.”  I say in response to his look.

“Oliver, man, we need her for the team and we both know she is safer with us and not to mention the look on your face says you need her in more ways than one. You want her in your life: yes or no?” Diggle asked me.

“Yes,” I replied “I don’t know why and I don’t know how but I’m drawn to this girl like a moth to flames. She’s special and new yet unique and familiar at the same time.” I sigh

“Then why are you standing here talking to me and not running after her?” He asked me like I was crazy.

“She deserves better. She deserves someone who could give her the world, someone who makes her shine brighter smile wider and laugh louder. She deserves the universe. I may have just met her but it feels like I’ve known her for years.” I close my eyes and run my fingers through my hair. ”She’s too good for me, but you are right I do need her help.” Shaking my head clearing the thoughts from my head, we start walking towards the car. Seeing that my family all left with the Smoak’s, I sighed smiling softly to myself ‘She has us all wrapped around her tiny fingers.

Hours later but what seems like only minutes, Diggle walks down the foundry steps.

“Its 9 pm boss what do you want to do?” Diggle asked me once we’re in the car.

“Let’s suit up. I believe we owe a Ms. Smoak a visit.” I told him confidently.

OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFF

As I walked towards Felicity’s window I noticed the window broken and heard soft whimpers coming from the inside. I started running inside.

“Felicity!” I yelled when I didn’t see her anywhere I started following the little sounds I heard. Running I finally found the sound. “Felicity,” I sighed in relief until I saw blood seeping from her side. “Oh Fuck no Felicity!” I fell to my knees just as I heard Diggle in my ear asking what was wrong. “Felicity come on baby open your eyes. Please,” I begged her in despair. As if she knew that I was on the verge of breaking she opened her eyes. “Hey,” I said softly.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my house?” Did you hurt my kids? How have I failed this city?” She rushed in asking as if she wanted answers before unconsciousness took over again.

“Felicity I’m going to take you to the hospital, okay?” I said hoping she’ll let it go. But no such luck.

“Why should I trust you and how do you know my name?” She asked as her eyes started to droop.

“Because you know mine Felicity.” I said dropping my hood she gasped just as her eyes fell shut.

“Diggle come get the twins while I take her to the hospital quick! Take them to the Manor ASAP!” With that said I picked her up in my arms carrying her bridal style out the window just as Diggle ran in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? What did you think? was it good? comments and kudos make me smile! :D What happned to felicity? did oliver call her baby? who hurt felicity are the twins okay?


	8. Danger, truths and worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what happened to Felcicty more secrets revealed and see who did this to her!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so sorry for the long wait I'll try to post more in just so busy and life hasn't been easy lately I'm so sorry anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter I enjoyed writing it

Disclaimer: only the thoughts and mistakes are mine characters belong to D.C.

So we became

“Why should I trust you and how do you know my name?” She asked as her eyes started to droop.  
“Because you know mine Felicity.” I said dropping my hood she gasped just as her eyes fell shut.  
“Diggle come get the twins while I take her to the hospital quick! Take them to the Manor ASAP!” With that said I picked her up in my arms carrying her bridal style out the window just as Diggle ran in.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Felicity's POV  
I look at the alarm on the nightstand table by my bed it read 8:45 pm as I finished up tucking the twins in 10 minutes ago. I took a quick shower and was thinking about the conversation I had with the kids.  
(Beginning of memory)

"Mama why are you sad?" Elliot questioned placing his hand softly against my cheek I nuzzled his hand and kissed it softly   
"Ya mommy why'd you cry today? We had fun didn't you?" Emily asked me and I could see the little bits of anger flickering in her eyes   
"I guess I just felt like I wasn't lonely anymore for a little bit and then I felt as though I was laughed at because I let myself feel something" I told myself as well as them  
"But were with you all the time mama how are were you feeling alone?" Elliot asked kinda concerned and curious  
I pondered how to answer his question so i kissed his nose and said "Not alone sweetie but lonely, they're a little different from one another" I told them and watched as the wheels started to churn in their heads trying to comprehend so I continued "Alone isn't lonely love bugs, Alone is being the only person in a room. Being alone is looking around a room and not seeing anyone... Lonely is feeling like there isn't another soul in the world that cares about you.. being lonely is being in a crowded room and not feeling like anyone truly understands you. One is the lack of company, and the other is the lack of connection.” I explained to them lovingly   
"Are you lonely mommy?" Emily asked me with great worry lining her features making her look a little older than her age.  
"With you two? I'm never lonely" I told them kissing their noses and tickling them we all started giggling.   
"Goodnight mama Love you" Emily said as we tucked her in and I carried Elliot over to his bed as tucked him in "love you Elliot so much" I told him kissing his nose   
"Love you mama goodnight" he said smiling   
As I'm walking out the door I hear Elliot's whisper "I'm never lonely with you mama" he said as he dozed off (End of memory)  
I was shaken from the memory by a sound coming from the living room I stood up and went to see the noise was and was shocked to see two men coming in rifling through the house and I picked up the lamp to protect myself from the intruders I saw Elliot in the hallway and told him "Go wake me and hide okay baby?" I whispered to him   
"What are you doing here?" I asked the strange men   
"You must be the fine piece of ass that's getting in the way of the Bratva and the Italians coming together?" One man snarled at me while the other just kept leering at me "I'm gonna enjoy you" he said licking his lips i side tracked them enough to hit one man in the head with the lamp and kicked the other guy in the stomach i watched with pride and I knocked out the first man but not before he jabbed his sword into my side and then the world went black as I watched second man winded and pulling at his partner outta the window away from me...  
I hear someone calling me in the darkness and I don't know what's going on   
“Felicity!” I heard yelling I made a sound moaning in pain. “Felicity,” I heard the voice sighed in relief. “Oh Fuck no Felicity!” I felt someone fall besides me “Felicity come on baby open your eyes. Please,” I heard the despair in his voice I opened my eyes slightly. “Hey,” The hooded man said softly.  
“Who are you and what are you doing in my house?” Did you hurt my kids? How have I failed this city?” I rushed in asking wanting to know answers before unconsciousness took over again.  
“Felicity I’m going to take you to the hospital, okay?” He said  
“Why should I trust you and how do you know my name?” I asked as I get my eyes start to get heavy lidded.  
“Because you know mine Felicity.” He said dropping my hood I gasped touching his face just as the darkness took over again

Diggle POV

I ran in just in time to hear Olivers desperate command and I was already walking in that direction to get the kids. I walking into the first room I saw and no one was in there I assumed it was Roys room so I started calling for the kids "Em? El?" I walked into the next bedroom I found which turned out to be Emily's bedroom and I check under the bed "nothing, guys it's Uncle Diggle" I said softy as not to frighten then and then I checked inside Emily's closet and found them huddled together in the far corner of Emily's walk in closet. Elliot tried to use his body to shield his little sister from the sudden intrusion but when they noticed it was just me they came running.   
"Hey, guys I got you don't worry it's just me I won't let anyone hurt you! " I said to them in a soft tone. The look on Elliot's face was pure relief but the look on Emily's face was that of fear and sadness... "would you guys like to go have a sleepover with Connor?" They both nodded silently  
"Mommy is not okay is she?" Emily whispered to me brokenly...  
"Mommy is just fine she just went to the doctors with Oliver to get checked out" I said the best truth I could in that moment as I buckled them into the car and drove off calling Thea because I knew Roy was with her as I started to drive off.  
Ofofofofofofofofofofofofofofofofofof  
Olivers POV  
I ran as fast as I possibly could forgetting my bike by her house. I reached the hospital in no time and handed her over to the doctors as I went to change outta my suit and came back as soon as possible waiting for answers about her condition I paced he waiting room waiting for an answer they came out what seemed like hours later as I worried about who did this to her? Why did they do this to her? Did they hurt her in any other way? Shell be okay I chanted to myself just as the doctor walked over to me putting his hand on my shoulder "she's in surgery right now son the blade hit and ruptured her appendix were just gonna remove it and she'll be all good in no time!" The older man said reassuringly just as Roy walked in with Diggle following closely behind him "what the hell is going on?" Roy all but roared at me and I had to refrain myself from snapping at him knowing he was just worried about his sister. "Someone broke into your house and now we're here to get your sisters appendix removed because the knife ruptured it but she's expected to make a full recovery in no time she should be moved to post op soon and you can all see her then." The doctor said walking away   
"Uh, Roy do you think you, Felicity, and the kids would come stay at the manor with us? I can keep them safe there and I will take good care of them" I asked with confidence the exactly opposite of what I was feeling   
"Yeah please man we'd really appreciate that and I know the kids will love staying with Connor" he said shaking my hand "I'm gonna find the bastard that hurt my sister and make sure he knows pain" he said with rage in his eyes   
"We'll get them Roy I'll make sure of it" o said somewhat darkly to the point where even Diggle looked a little concerned   
Just then a nurse came over and told them they could go see her before she even finished talking Roy had run down the hall to her room I can see him hesitate to enter the room scared of what will await him inside because I'm feeling the same thing as him so I give him a moment alone by the door to collect himself   
Ofofofofofofofofofofofofofofofofofofofofofofofofofo  
Felicity POV  
My eyes feel so heavy and like there's a weight on top of them... as I open my eyes I feel a throbbing pain in my side as if I been hit by a train as I try to sit up and adjust myself I feel a sharp pain which causes me to yell out in pain just as Roy and Oliver burst through the doors.   
"I'm fine" I said to Roy ignoring Oliver for the time being because I can't wrap my head around what he shared with me. "Yeah yeah Ace so you've said what the hell happened to you" he said as he kissed the top of my head   
"Where are my babies?" I ask trying to stand up to go find them. “Whoa there ace you aren’t going anywhere. The kids are at Queen manor with Connor and Thea right now so don’t you worry about them just worry about getting better okay?” I breathed a sigh of relief when he said they were okay and in the most protected place in the city. As I settled back into my bed I noticed Oliver looked uncomfortable “Thank you for saving me” I whispered softly to him and then his eyes shot up to meet mine as I blushed deeply at the passion and fear hidden in his blue orbs.   
“I’m just thankful you’re okay Felicity you gave me a bit of a scare there” he says looking at his feet “who attacked you? Did they say anything to you?” He asked me softly and with that I went on telling the whole story to both him and Roy watching him tense up at the mention of the Bratva and the Italians… ‘huh’ I thought to myself ‘why’s he tense up like that what else is Oliver Queen hiding’

Olivers POV  
Helena. Her name makes my blood boil and I just want to kill her. Stupid laurel this is all your fault. I have to tell her this is my fault she’s going to hate me but at least it won’t be lying right? “Uh Felicity I should probably tell you that Helena is behind your attack.” I look at my shoes avoiding eye contact waiting for her to use her loud voice on me but when she doesn’t I look up at her she’s just completely confused “Helena is the daughter of the Italian mob boss and they pushed me and her together to make an arraignment and then they started expecting us to stay together but I didn’t want that and Helena was just looking to fill the void left by her murdered fiancé and I guess I fit the bill” I pulled the first few buttons on my dress shirt open so I could show her my bratva captain tattoo. She opens her mouth and closes it repeatedly before looking to Roy who only nods once so she begins to speak “you must be the American captain my father speaks so highly about then” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think please lease kudos and comments!!!! They make me smile


	9. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Freaking Helena! Ugh so many emotions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllll here's the next chapter hope you like it please leave comments and kudos

Felicity’s POV  
“You must be the American captain my father speaks so highly about then” I say smirking I can see the surprise in his eyes even though his face turned to the stone mask he usually has on. “ I know you think Roys dead beat dad is my dad as well but he’s not he’s just Roy’s father my father is Anatoly Knyazev. He sent my mother and I away from Russia using her madden name so I could grow up and get the best education possible here in the States but they didn’t tell me he was my father. I didn’t know Roys dad wasn’t my dad till I had went to Hong Kong years ago before I found out I was pregnant with the twins. I was looking into some stuff and found him as my father in a cryptic file I stumbled across accidentally.” I shrug as Roy laughs softly “yeah accidentally” he says. “Anyway, I went from Hong Kong to Russia the next day and demanded to talk to him he explained everything to me” I run a hand through my hair “which probably wasn’t a smart idea considering they were all guns blazing when I walked in using my ‘loud voice’” I say using air quotes “after they figured out who I was it kinda all worked out from there.” I laugh a little at the memory “ when I found out I was pregnant I was with him. Me and the kids go visit him every summer they’re pretty fond of their grandfather. He said my real name on my real birth certificate is Felicity Megan Knyazev. My father had divorced my mother as to not hold her back from finding love but had made her promise not to tell me he was my father till I was ready which apparently to my mother I wasn’t ever ready” I roll my eyes at this part because part of me is still upset at this. “She met Roys father and fell in love quickly and married him when I was just a year old and then one thing lead to another and then came Roy” I smile at him brightly “ I believe he was my father just as much as he was Roys. I endured his torture for years until he vanished which was my fathers doing once he got wind of how he was treating my family. We never knew… we thought he just disappeared cuz he’s crap… Apparently him and my mother recently got back together and are now happily married again which is amazing cuz welll duh amazing mom and dad. Anyway it took some getting used to the fact the I was a “bratva princess”” I said and moved my necklace a little to show him the Pakhan symbol with a little tiara on it.  
Oliver looked speechless while Roy looked to be lost in thought maybe trying to get the hatred he held for his fathers memories. I squeezed Roys hand softly reassuring him that he can’t hurt us anymore.  
“Oliver,” I said softly trying to get him to say anything at all but he just stood there.  
Ofofofofofofof  
Olivers POV  
FUCK fuck fuck fuck, are my only coherent thoughts at the moment “So Anatoly is your father?” When I see her nod she looks disappointed in me again so I come closer to the bed Roy takes that as his hint to leave so he says “I’m gonna go see when you can get sprung from here I’ll be back” he kisses her cheek and walks out the door. I lean down and press my lips to her cheek and say “I’m so glad you’re okay we need to call your father and let him know what’s happened and you will be staying with me at the manor if that’s okay by you? I’m sure your father would want you in safety” I ramble a bit being kinda nervous. “Okay, “ was all she said to me and I let go of a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. “Can I share something with you?” She asked me softly “anything” I told her firmly. “I was terrified that I was gonna die and leave my twins behind… last time I was way worse than this but I didn’t feel like I had anything to lose or leave behind…” she says with tears pooling in her blue orbs. Did she say way worse? When was this? Who did this to her? . “I will never let anything happen to you Felicity or the twins … ever but before we talk about that let’s call your father” I hand her my phone when it starts ringing. I tell Digg to up her security at the hospital and to get Sara Lance to come. Meanwhile my rage is boiling over and I’m trying to contain it.  
Ofofofofofofof  
Felicity POV  
“Hi dad how are you?” I ask him after he answers “I’m okayish? Well I was kinda attacked in my house today the kids are fine ma and I’m at the hospital now one of your captains saved me” I say to him looking Oliver dead in the eyes before I whisper “He saved me,” I see him on the phone and he’s doing that nervous tick thing he has when he rubs his fingers together I blush feeling like I did something wrong. “he brought me to the hospital where they found that the blade had cause a rupture in my appendix and they removed it I should be fine in no time though. He took the kids to his manor dad and they’re safe there. You want to talk to him? Oh okay I’ll hand him the phone now bye daddy.” I look to Oliver and then say softly “Oliver, my father would like to speak with you if that’s okay?” I smile at him softly before handing him the phone I blush when our fingers touch. I think about all the new information I learned in the last few hours my head is spinning my knight in shining green leather was Oliver? He’s doing good for this city and I want to help him I think. Damn, I’m staying with them and boy is it gonna be a struggle with how attracted I am to him. I need to brace myself and be strong it’s okay I can handle this it’s okay I can do it I chant to myself just as Oliver hangs up the phone. My minds a jumbled mess and I can’t help it. . Roy walks into the room saying “they said if you’re staying at Queen manor which you are right?” He asks me I nod to show my knowledge of the situations. “ your doctors said you can go home because the Queens have his wife on staff there as the on call doctor he said you’ll be in great hands” Roy says smiling at me as he leaves to go pick me up some new clothes to go home in I look to Oliver “How was your chat with my father?” I asked him  
“pretty well considering the situations. He’s coming into the states he’ll be here by tomorrow” he says confidently but as I stare into his eyes I see there is a bit of fear but he’s trying to hide it from me but he can’t so he just looks away and clears his throat.

Olivers POV  
I clear my throat as I feel her looking into my soul rather than just my eyes. I feel as though she’s not just looking at me she’s seeing me and that’s petrifying in so many way , I think to myself. “I want in on your nightly activities” I hear her state confidently my eyes shoot up to meet hers “absolutely not!” I say firmly “you will not be involved in either of my businesses” I growl “well then why have you been leaving me little technical things to fix for you at my doorstep for the last few months? Why? I’m already involved in the other business it’s my family business!” She says in what’s close to her loud voice.  
“You’ve never done anything for the bratva why start now?!” I bark at her. I see fire spark in her blue orbs and I knew I just messed up big time “YOU ASS! You insensitive ass I’m trying to help you in your crusade and you’re being an ass I’m going to help so just suck it up buttercup and deal with it. MY LIFE MY CHOICE.” She yells at me I really pissed her off “fine” I mumble begrudgingly. She does a victory fist pump and I can’t help the small upturn of my lips. “Your move to the manor will be permanent than and I will not take no for a-“ she cuts me off before I can finish that thought “YOU OLIVER QUEEN ARE NOT MY KEEPER! I’m staying with you now because my father asked me to! You aren’t my boyfriend, my boss, or my keeper.” She’s so mad that I can almost see the smoke coming outta her ears! “No, I’m not any of those things but I am your protector! I gave your father a promise I intend to keep and even if I didn’t promise him I promised myself! I will never let anyone hurt you I will protect you from everything… including myself.” I say the last part more to myself than her. I move towards the bed looking her deep into the eyes trying to convey why I need to protect her… after what seemed like eternity I pull away and realize something “ did you really call me buttercup?” I chuckle softly at that “Yuppppp!” She says popping her ps all while her eyes twinkling with laughter I lean in close to her face and whisper “I dare you to call me buttercup again and there will be consequences to pay!” I am dangerously close to her lips as she opens her mouth her lips brush mine softly but before she can say anything the door burst open and Conner, Elliot, Emily and Thea burst through the door. We jump apart and I clear my throat but as I’m pulling away I hear her whisper “buttercup” she laughs. I playful glare at her before rolling my eyes and kissing Thea’s cheek and hugging Connor and kissing the tops of the heads of the twins who looked to be kinda spooked seeing their mom looking tired and ill. “Why don’t you guys go sit on the bed with momma?”I say softly nudging them towards the bed “yeah guys come here I missed you soooooo much” she says exaggerating her o’s. I help Elliot onto the bed slowly cautious of felicity’s side. He slowly puts his hand on her face “mama, you okay? I was so scared! Why what did those meanies want from you?” He asked her before rubbing his nose against his moms lovingly all the while Emily clung to my body tightly while Connor climbed onto the bed slowly besides felicity’s feet. “Well baby boy, I don’t know what they wanted but I sure did kick their butts!” She laughs high fiving Elliot to share the victory with him she keeps looking towards Emily who’s face is hidden in my neck she must be terrified I think to myself. As felicity and the boys get lost in the conversation they were having I whisper to Emily “hey little lady why don’t you go sit with mommy?” “No I’m gonna hurt her if I get any closer and you’ll protect me if I’m with you that’s what Mr. Diggle said!” She help on tighter “I will protect you and your mom and Elliot too but I promise if you sit with momma you won’t hurt her little one!” She sticks her little pinky out and says “promise?” I curl my pinky around her little one and say “ I promise little lady!” With that she wiggles outta my arms and onto the bed next to her mother I smile at them as they laugh and play together while we wait for felicity’s discharge papers. I leave the kids and Thea with Felicity as I go out the room to talk to diggle.  
Ofofofofofofof  
Meanwhile:  
Tommy POV  
“Laurel, what you did today was unacceptable. You knew Oliver was through with Helena and you treated felicity like crap when she didn’t do anything to deserve said treatment!” I said feeling overwhelmed with her. “Pfft, she’s a slut she’s all over him and she didn’t care that anyone was there or that he was taken? Why do you care so much anyway?” She said rolling her eyes. I lost it in that moment “she’s so genuine and caring and she already loves Connor… are you jealous or something? Do you still want Ollie?” I ask softly knowing I would regret that question as soon as it left my mouth “Tommy…” she sighs and I knew in that moment “ you cheated on me and I came back because I love you but…” I clench my jaw willing the tears I feel swimming in my eyes away. “But maybe love isn’t enough for you….” I say softly “tommy you can’t throw that in my face it was months ago!” She stands up yelling at me “yet the pain feels fresh” I say to her “I can’t anymore laurel were over you aren’t even the person I fell in love with either… you haven’t been in months!” I say sadly knowing this is the hardest decision of my life.”You’ll have divorce papers on your desk in the morning. Thank god my dad made you sign that prenup.” I laugh bitterly.. “no tommy baby. Please just give me one last chance I can change” she pleads as I walk to my closet and grab a duffle and start putting clothes in there. ‘I can’t face my dad right now so to Ollie’s it is’ I think to myself . “You’ve said that before Laurel but you’re only getting worse with time and don’t think I don’t know about you and Eddie still seeing each other.” I say as I walk to the door she’s in tears pleading with me”Tommy you can’t leave I am pregnant!” I spin on my heels and look at her “I’m not dumb I haven’t touched you in months that’s not my baby!” With that I slam the door and walk out with her screaming at me to give another attempt at us. With that I walk down to my car in the garage of our apartment building. ‘ guess that’s goodbye then home’ I sigh as the tears finally fall down my cheeks. After I get settled into the car I pull out my phone and hit the number 2 speed dial Ollie. I tell him everything that’s happened in the last year and a half and the falling out of today. “You’re room at the house is always ready buddy you know that!” I smile for the first time since I got home earlier that evening. “Thanks man, I’ll see you soon then.” With that I pull outta the garage and start the drive to the Queen mansion.  
Ofofofofofofof  
Back at the hospital  
Olivers POV  
“Thea, tommy just called did you know about what was going on with him and laurel?” I asked softly not wanting the kids to hear “ I knew they were having trouble after something happened last year but besides that I didn’t know much else I swear! What’s going on?” She rushes to speak “ Ill explain at home speedy. But tommy is gonna stay with us for stay with us for awhile. So will Felicity, Roy and the kids” I say smiling softly at that part. Just then we hear a sharp yelp coming from Felicity I rush to her side and bring the kids slowly off the bed noticing the pain lacing her beautiful features. I hit the nurse button to bring her her pain meds which means it’s also time to get everyone to the car so we can begin Felicity’s discharge papers. As they put the morphine into her system she immediately calms down. “ I touch her face softly and she nuzzles my hand kissing my palm. “Feeling better?” I ask her “yeah I totally anmmmmmmm Olllllllivvvvver” she says and I see she’s as high as a kite! I laugh softly “you are so cute when you laugh Ollie…” her calling me Ollie left a sour taste in my mouth she scrunches her nose before saying “eww you’re not Ollie to me you’re Oliver just plain Oliver!!” She giggles softly and I smile “what?” I ask her as I help her into the wheelchair hospital protocol. “You remind me of Anthony Dearden. He had the same blue eyes as you and the same cute smile. I wish I could meet him again!” She says and my mouth falls open! Is she my mystery woman? That explains so much! But where’s the goth thing go? The nose piercing black clothes and combat boots? I think to myself before telling her “ I am Anthony Dearden, Felicity. That’s my mothers maiden name and my grandfathers full name! You’re my Megan?” I tell her softly… “the one and the only but how do I know if you’re really him?” She asks me while looking in my eyes “well I gave you an arrowhead I think?” I say trying hard to remember if I had given it to her or not when her face lights up I knew for sure I had. “ITS REALLY YOU” she yells happily just as we reach the ground floor to wear the rest of the family was waiting she pulls on my hand and brings my lips down to hers and kisses me passionately! “Felicity,” I say breathlessly as she tries to push her tongue into my mouth “I can’t take advantage of your current high state.” I say to her to which she just pouts at me. “I’m sorry Felicity. We’ll talk more when you’re 100% Felicity.” I say to her kissing her forehead. As everyone files into the cars I buckle all the kids into there seats and help felicity into the car and sit besides her in the back seat. As soon as she was in the car safely she nuzzled into my side and falls asleep. I wrap my arms around her and talk softly to the kids as the too fall asleep after the rough night they had. Soon we’re at the manor and I feel my blood boil at the sight that is before me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaaaaaa!!!!! What did you think???

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your for reading!! kudos and comments are more than welcome and make my day :)


End file.
